


No Big Deal

by dear_monday



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friendship, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gerard grinds his hands into his eyes, as if he's trying to un-see it. "Then why...?" he begins, before trailing off again. Ray pats him consolingly on the shoulder. Frank shrugs, and Mikey rolls his eyes, which is as close as he ever gets to throwing his arms in the air and shouting.</i> Written for a kiss meme prompt: "Friends make out all the time, no big deal!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

"Dude," says Ray, with an expression of mild confusion. "Dude, you. Wait. What?"

Frank looks at Ray, nonplussed. Gerard is next to him, looking sort of affronted. Everything is pleasantly beer-fuzzed, which is probably contributing to Frank's own non-comprehension right now. "What?" he says.

Ray makes a vague hand gesture that encompasses Frank and Mikey. "You can't, just... when did this even happen?"

"When did what happen?" Mikey's frown is one of intense-but-slightly-drunk concentration.

"You two!" says Gerard, speaking up for the first time, making a similar flaily hand gesture. "That is _not cool_. You should have, like, at least told us!" His eyes are huge, and he's probably already working this up into some epic betrayal. "Anyway, you're, you know, my _brother_. I didn't wanna see that."

"Well, now you know how it feels," Mikey says lightly, completely unrepentant.

Gerard sputters incoherently, something about performance-induced adrenaline and how it's totally different when you're making out with Frank as a _political statement_ , okay, but a coherent thought is forming slowly and unsteadily in Frank's head.

"Ohhh," he says. "You guys think – "

" – That we're _together_ or some shit?" Mikey finishes. He says "together" in a tone of voice most people reserve for "contagious". His nose scrunches up, and he looks at Frank. "Yeah, no offence, dude..."

"None taken."

"...But, no. Just. No."

Gerard grinds his hands into his eyes, as if he's trying to un-see it. "Then why...?" he begins, before trailing off again. Ray pats him consolingly on the shoulder. Frank shrugs, and Mikey rolls his eyes, which is as close as he ever gets to throwing his arms in the air and shouting.

"Friends make out all the time, oh my god. It's no big deal." Mikey looks at Frank for confirmation. Gerard looks up, and Frank nods.

And then, because he suddenly remembers that he still hasn't got his revenge on Gerard for eating all his fake bacon last week (and also just because he can, if he's honest; Mikeyway is a damn good kisser), Frank kisses Mikey again, sloppy and enthusiastic, and Mikey responds in kind.

"With _tongue_ , motherfucker," Frank cackles when they pull apart for air.

"My _eyes_ ," says Gerard faintly.

Mikey slaps Frank a triumphant high-five.


End file.
